


Cause it hurts

by FleurdEpine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, Hogwarts Era, Love/Hate, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurdEpine/pseuds/FleurdEpine
Summary: Entre eux, il ne pouvait être question que de folie, rien de plus, leurs corps dansant dans une harmonie déréglée, leurs noms crachés dans un dégoût évident, le plaisir et la douleur mélangés dans une expression sublime de la haine. Rien n'avait véritablement de sens, en tous cas, au sein de cette union malsaine.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Cause it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est mon tout premier Snack (Snape/Black) écrit lors d'une nuit HPF dont le thème était la folie. Je l'ai à peine retouché.
> 
> Attention, ce n'est pas joli-joli, je préfère vous prévenir.

**Cause it hurts**

— Je te déteste.  
— Je te vomis.  
— Baise-moi.  
— Oui.  
  
Après, ça virevoltait dans une danse un peu folle entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, dans une célébration de l’Oubli, dans une chorégraphie désespérée de leurs corps abandonnés.  
  
Sirius au tempérament de feu usait des griffes et des dents pour imprimer sur l’autre des marques de sa haine - de la haine ou de la passion, c’était la même.   
Severus plus réservé mais beaucoup plus teigne s’agrippait fortement aux cheveux de son vis-à-vis jusqu’à les déraciner de leur tronc qu’il trouvait horriblement laid, il le caressait jusqu’à la jouissance mais cessait avant qu’elle n’atteigne son paroxysme dans une cruelle torture de l’esprit ennemi qui hurlait alors de frustration.  
  
Les deux corps s’enroulaient dans des galipettes invraisemblables, la sueur uniquement assurait une union durable. Ou alors, ils y croyaient bien fort.   
  
La pénétration brutale mettait fin au supplice.   
C’était ainsi qu’ils exprimaient leur dégoût de l’Autre, être minuscule et misérable, dans cette petite mort qui les abimait davantage que n’importe laquelle des insultes.   
Les insultes n’existaient plus. Elles n’étaient que justification de cet abandon bestial.  
  
Il fallait que ce soit violent, la tendresse n’avait pas sa place près de ces âmes perdues.  
Lorsque Sirius avait failli tuer Severus, le point de non retour avait été atteint et leur rancune forcée de renouveler son apparence.  
Le plaisir de se haïr - le dégoût de se faire plaisir, la punition était double. Pour cette raison uniquement, ils acceptaient le coït.   
  
C’était devenu une habitude, tellement évidente, tellement difficile à briser. Les corps de ces malheureux avaient besoin de ce mal, heureux, pour subsister. Un besoin à la fois vital et autodestructeur. Tout en blessant l’autre en plein cœur, et c'était le but premier, ils commettaient leur propre suicide.   
  
Une fois l’acte terminé, il ne fallait laisser aucune minute à la réflexion. Les corps avaient parlé, les esprits, ensuite, ne se gênaient pas pour les culpabiliser, les faire vomir.  
Pourtant, ils ne vomissaient pas. Pourtant, chaque fois, ils choisissaient de taire la raison.  
  
C’était une guerre sous forme d'agressions répétées dont le réel adversaire était ignoré.   
  
  
  
— Black.  
— Snivellus. Toujours aussi gras, tes cheveux.  
— Très drôle, Black. Où est ta horde de supporteurs, je ne les vois pas ? Oh, c'est vrai, tu les as fait fuir avec ta tête plus grosse qu’une salamandre.  
— Je suppose que c'était de l'humour. Mais dis-moi, tu es seul, toi aussi, pourquoi donc ? Ah oui, j’oubliais, tu n’as pas d’amis.  
  
Snape renifla avec mépris.  
Il ne répondait pas systématiquement aux provocations de Sirius ce qui avait tendance à le mettre en fureur. Ce dernier était d’autant plus susceptible depuis qu’ils entretenaient cette espèce de relation intime. Snape éveillait en lui une colère dévastatrice, telle qu’il n’en avait jamais connue. Il ne pouvait plus se maitriser, il était odieux, un autre s’emparait de son être. Parfois, il croyait qu’il devenait sa mère. Parfois, les mots dans sa bouche n'étaient pas les siens, la cruauté, la démence qui avait même poussé Snape vers le saule cogneur... Tout cela était de _sa_ faute, ce connard, qui avait fait de lui une Walburga. Ce jour-là, le saule cogneur, Snape avait simplement subi les conséquences de la transformation que lui-même avait provoqué. C'était logique. Ce n'était pas logique, par contre, que sa mère puisse apparaître dans l'équation. En tous cas, cette idée était insupportable. Voilà pourquoi il ne haïssait pas Snape. C'était beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pire.   
  
— Hein ? surenchérit-il parce qu’il refusait absolument le mutisme de Severus. Tu es bien trop pourri pour qu’on t’aime. T’es une sous raclure de Mangemort, tu n’es même pas humain, tu…  
  
Snape s’était dangereusement rapproché de lui et avait placé sa main sur un lieu intime du Gryffondor.  
  
— Il y a au moins une personne qui a envie de moi, _Sirius_ , et c’est très amusant parce qu'il s'agit justement de celle qui aimerait me voir seul et misérable. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?   
— Ferme ta bouche.  
  
Il n’avait pas su trouver d’autres mots. Son excitation était évidente mais jamais il ne l’aurait reconnue.  
  
— Très bien.  
  
Il avait fermé sa bouche, cet idiot.  
Toujours, la main déposée misérablement sur le paquet de Sirius. Les lèvres serrées, presque scellées, ils ne pourraient pas s’embrasser.  
Quel était donc l'intérêt ?  
  
Sirius hésitait, à chaque fois, entre les deux violences. La bagarre ou le sexe ? C’était toujours le sexe qui l’emportait depuis la cabane hurlante. Toujours.  
  
Cette fois, lorsqu’il renversa leurs positions et qu’il écrasa la main de Snape fort contre lui, le Serpentard eut un rictus, car, cette fois, c’était lui qui avait entraîné le Gryffondor à affirmer son désir. Cette fois, donc, il avait un certain avantage, qui fut certes rééquilibré pendant l’acte, mais un avantage que Sirius ne pourrait parvenir à oublier, il le savait.  
  
  
Plus tard, ils se revoyaient. Encore et toujours les mêmes scènes.  
Sirius avait eu sa vengeance. Il avait réussi à faire naître le plaisir en l’autre pour qu’il soit à son tour le demandeur.  
Et ça tournait en boucle dans cette ribambelle folle qui les rendait hystériques et toujours plus dépendants.   
  
  
  
Jusqu’à ce qu’elle se banalise, jusqu’à ce que les gestes deviennent automatiques, la violence devienne douceur, les « Je te hais, connard » résonne comme des « J’ai besoin de toi, amour ».

**FIN**


End file.
